Here We Are
by Sunshine Delight
Summary: Pernahkah aku bilang bahwakau adalah segalanya bagku ? Kau adalah takdirku dan aku ingin melindungi sampai akhir dunia. It's JohnIl everyone ! JohnnyxTaeil.


**Here We Are by Sushine Delight**

.

 **Main Pairing** :

Seo Yongho (Johnny) and Moon Taeil

.

 **Multichapter**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** :

This story is mine. And all cast belong to God, their parents and SM Ent.

.

 **Summary** :

 _Pernahkah aku bilang bahwa kau adalah segalanya bagiku ? Kau adalah takdirku dan aku ingin melindungimu sampai akhir dunia._

 _._

 _._

Ribuan rintik hujan membasahi setiap sudut jalanan kota Seoul yang padat. Suara gemuruh petir dan klakson mobil yang saling bersahutan menambah kebisingan kota. Langit dipenghujung sore mulai menggelap, entah karena malam menjelang ataupun karena hujan yang semakin deras membasahi tanah Seoul. Keadaan seperti ini memaksa sebagian pejalan kaki untuk menghentikan perjalanan mereka untuk sekedar meneduh, ya sebagian, karena masih banyak pejalan kaki yang nekat menerobos hujan hanya untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan lebih cepat.

Termasuk pria jangkung dengan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya dan topi rajut yang melindungi kepalanya dari basahnya hujan. Seakan tak peduli dengan hujan yang semakin deras, pria ini justru makin memantapkan langkahnya menuju sebuah restoran yang berjarak 100 meter didepannya. Ia tersenyum ketika memasuki restoran bergaya retro itu, seorang pelayan wanita menyambutnya.

"Apa anda Tn. Seo Youngho?" Pria itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum dan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk mengikutinya ke lantai dua. "Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Tn. Jung, ia sudah menunggu didalam." Kata pelayan wanita itu ketika mereka berhenti di salah satu ruangan VIP yang ada di restoran itu. Youngho tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum pelayan wanita itu pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Ia membuka pintu aboni didepannya dan mata tajamnya menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

" _Jay_ ,"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya setelah sebelumnya ia terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Youngho _Hyung_ , apa kabar?"

"Apa?" Youngho menatap heran pria yang sebelumnya ia panggil Jay. "Yeah, karena ini Korea, jadi aku harus memanggilmu Youngho _Hyung_ , kan?"

"Yeah, karena ini Korea jadi aku harus memanggilmu Jaehyun, kan?" Mereka berdua tertawa. Youngho mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Jaehyun. Mereka berdua sedikit mengobrol karena sudah lama tak berjumpa. Youngho dan Jaehyun adalah teman dekat sejak mereka duduk di bangku kuliah.

"Kau sedikit berubah, Hyung."

Youngho diam. Jaehyun lebih memilih memanggil pelayan untuk memesan pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan pergi, mereka hanya berdiam diri. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Youngho tak tahan dengan keheningan yang membungkus mereka.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku bertemu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya rindu denganmu Hyung." Sahut Jaehyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Youngho. Youngho mendengus. "Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Jaehyun diam. Memang sebenarnya ada yang ingin ia tanyakan ke Youngho, tapi sekarang ia malah ragu.

"Aku... sebenarnya memang ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu." Kalimat Jaehyun terhenti ketika seorang pelayan datang sambil membawakan pesanan mereka membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak. Jaehyun mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum kepada si pelayan wanita itu.

Suasana menjadi canggung setelah itu. Youngho menunggu Jaehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya sementara Jaehyun menunggu reaksi Youngho.

"Tanyakan saja." Youngho menatap Jaehyun yang juga balas menatapnya. Jaehyun menatap Youngho sendu. "Kau tahu apa alasanku menyusulmu ke Korea?" Youngho diam. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu apa alasan Jaehyun pergi ke Korea. Youngho kaget ketika temannya itu meneleponnya di pagi buta, memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sudah di Korea. Yah, meskipun Jaehyun adalah orang Korea tidak ada salahnya ia pergi ke negara sendiri, kan? Tapi untuknya ini agak aneh.

"Tidak."

"Aku ingin membantumu menemukan _dia_."

Sudah Jaehyun duga, reaksi Youngho selanjutnya adalah menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, marah dan entahlah Jaehyun tidak bisa menafsirkan tatapan Youngho padanya.

"Kau tahu? Setelah _dia_ pergi. Aku sungguh tak tahan melihatmu yang sungguh sangat berubah. Kau bukan menjadi dirimu lagi, hyung. "

Youngho mengepalkan tangannya, pikirannya berkecamuk. Memorinya berputar kembali. Berputar-putar seperti angin yang kemudian membentuk _Dia_ yang sangat dirindukannya. _Dia_ yang ia cintai, yang meninggalkannya dengan sejuta tanya 5 tahun lalu. _Dia_ yang meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Jaehyun hanya diam melihat reaksi orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya itu. Ia hanya menunggu Youngho untuk mengatakan sesuatu atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Karena jujur, ia tahu Youngho sangat tidak suka jika sudah membicarakan Dia. Mulut Youngho selalu berkata bahwa ia sudah bisa melupakan sosoknya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Youngho terlalu munafik untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya, dan Jaehyun tahu itu.

"Kau terlalu baik, _Jay_. Tapi kau tahu aku tak butuh itu." Youngho menautkan jari-jarinya didepan wajahnya. Menatap americanonya yang sudah dingin dan tidak tersentuh. "Apa kau tuli sampai-sampai sudah ribuan kali aku mengatakan kalau aku sud-"

"Aku tahu." Jaehyun memotong kalimat Youngho. Jaehyun sungguh muak dengan sifat sok tegar dari pria didepannya itu. "Tolong buang sifat munafikmu itu, _John_. Aku muak." Youngho mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar Jaehyun menyebut nama aslinya. Jaehyun tidak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya 'John Suh'. Jaehyun selalu memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya 'Johnny'.

"Kau-"

"Apa ? Kau ingin mengataiku apa ? Aku mengatakan hal yang jujur. Aku muak dengan sifatmu itu."

Youngho menatap Jaehyun emosi. Entah kenapa ia menyesal telah menerima ajakan Jaehyun untuk bertemu dan menyesal telah memberitahukan kemana ia pergi kepada pria yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau selalu ada untukku dan selalu membantuku. Jadi biarkanlah untuk kali ini aku membalas semua perbuatan baikmu padaku." Youngho mendengus mendengar perkataan Jaehyun barusan. "Dengan kau yang tidak ikut campur kedalam urusanku, itu sudah sangat membatuku." Youngho memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela, hujan masih setia membasahi kota. Ia tahu kalau ia sudah sangat keterlaluan telah berkata seperti itu kepada Jaehyun, maka dari itu ia tidak berani menatapnya.

Jaehyun menatap Youngho dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pria didepannya ini benar-benar sial. "Baik, jika itu maumu" Jaehyun bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia mengambil pulpen yang selalu ada didompetnya dan menuliskan sesuatu diselembar tisu. "Ini alamat apartemenku. Kau tahu aku selalu ikhlas untuk membantu."

Dan Jaehyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Youngho, sendirian. Youngho kembali merasakan rasanya ditinggalkan sendirian. Ia menatap tisu yang ditinggalkan Jaehyun didepannya beberapa menit sebelum menyimpan tisu itu didompetnya.

Youngho meninggalkan restoran itu dengan hati yang berkecamuk.

.

* * *

.

Disinilah Youngho berakhir. Disebuah bar mewah yang terletak di kawasan apartemennya. Ia meneguk habis segelas _Margarita_ sambil sesekali menyesap gulungan tembakau yang ada ditangan kirinya. Matanya menelisik setiap sudut bar. Ingatannya melayang kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dimana ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama _Dia_ di bar. Youngho bahkan masih mengingat jelas suara merdunya, dan aroma _camomile_ yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Ia sadar apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun benar. Ia sendiripun muak dengan dirinya yang selalu berusaha terlihat 'baik-baik saja'. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali memanggil seorang bartender yang berada didekatnya.

"Berikan aku satu botol lagi." Youngho memang peminum yang kuat, buktinya yang ia pesan sekarang adalah botol ke-empatnya. Ia tak peduli dengan bagaimana ia besok pagi karena yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya. "Pulang dan istirahatlah setelah ini, kau tampak kacau." Sang baretender menaruh sebotol _Margarita_ disamping Youngho yang masih memperhatikan orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuni lantai dansa. Youngho menoleh kearah sang bartender yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Terimakasih, Doyoung. Aku akan pulang setelah ini." Youngho tersenyum kearah pemuda 21 tahun bernama Doyoung itu. Tapi pemuda bergigi kelinci itu tidak segera beranjak untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan, ia malah berdiri sambil memperhatikan Youngho. "Apa kau punya masalah, hyung? Kau tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya" Youngho diam. Ia hanya menatap kearah kerumunan yang mulai menari-nari dengan gila setelah musik dinyalakan.

"Maaf, hyung. Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur kedalam urusanmu. Tapi kakakku bilang, minum tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Youngho tertawa mengejek setelah mendengar itu. Tau apa bocah ini yang bahkan baru lulus SMA dua tahun yang lalu itu tentang masalah hati ? Tapi karena ia tak ingin meladeni siapapun malam ini akhirnya Youngho hanya tersenyum. "Terimakasih atas nasihatmu, _Ddongsseu._ Tapi aku minum memang untuk memberikan hadiah kepada diriku sendiri setelah seminggu bekerja, kau tahu kan ?" Youngho bisa melihat pemuda didepannya ini salah tingkah.

"A-ah.. maaf hyung, aku jadi sok tahu begini." Doyoung menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba gatal, Youngho hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Mengingatkannya dengan sosok _Dia_. "Tak apa. Kembalilah bekerja, jangan sampai kelelahan, kau harus kuliah besok." Doyoung mengangguk dan segera pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Youngho kembali menghisap rokoknya yang sudah memendek sekali lagi sebelum mematikan gulungan nikotin itu. Menghela nafas lelah, ia beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya meletakkan beberapa lembar Won disamping gelasnya.

.

* * *

.

Youngho baru saja keluar dari lift di gedung apartemennya yang terletak dikawasan elit Pyeongchang-Dong. Jalannya sedikit terhuyung dan tersandung-sandung karena alkohol yang menyerangnya. Ia berjalan kearah apartemen yang bernomor 0914. Ketika ia sedang memasukkan password, ia melihat beberapa orang memasuki kamar apartemen yang berada disamping kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa perabotan rumah.

'Oh, tetangga baru.' Batinnya tanpa perduli lagi ia segera masuk ke apartemen mewahnya itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kasurnya dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tapi suara-suara dari apartemen disebelahnya terus menganggunya. Youngho berusaha untuk tidak perduli dan mencoba untuk tidur karena ia memiliki jadwal meeting besok pagi.

 _Sreet!_

 _Sraak!_

 _Duk!_

' _Ya! Taruh saja vas itu disitu!'_

' _Oy! Jangan letakan TV dikamarnya!'_

Dan terus. Youngho benar-benar kesal. Youngho melempar gulingnya kasar, ia melirik jam weaker di meja nakasnya dan demi tuhan, jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi lewat lima belas menit. Youngho menggeram kesal, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menemui tetangga barunya itu untuk memuntahkan sumpah serapahnya sebelum ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Youngho mengernyit heran. Ia berjalan keluar apartemennya guna melihat apakah orang-orang itu sudah pergi atau belum.

Ketika dirinya hampir mencapai pintunya, Youngho mendengar belnya berbunyi. Youngho segera melihat lewat intercomenya.

"Siapa?" Youngho melihat seorang pria tampan berdiri didepan pintunya sambil membawa sebuah paper bag.

"Aku orang dari apartemen sebelah"

Youngho segera membuka pintunya. Awalnya ia hanya membukanya sedikit, tapi ketika pria itu tersenyum ia membuka pintunya menjadi lebih lebar. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Youngho. Pria itu terdiam cukup lama senyumnya bahkan luntur setelah melihat Youngho, membuatnya menjadi risih. Youngho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah pria asing itu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

" _J-Johnny.._." lirih pria itu pelan. Youngho bahkan tidak mendengar.

"Ya?" Pria itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum singkat, meskipun tatapannya kepada Youngho masih seperti ketika kalian melihat seorang penjahat memberi kalian permen. Pria itu memberikan paper bag yang ada ditangannya kepada Youngho. "N-namaku Taeyong. Aku adalah teman dari orang yang akan tinggal di apartemen sebelah. Aku pikir aku telah menimbulkan kekacauan tadi jadi sebagai permohonan maaf, aku memberikan ini." Youngho melihat paper bag yang disodorkan kearahnya. Ia mengambl paper bag itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Johnny ketika paper bag itu sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Tteokbokki."

"Jadi kau temannya. Lalu kemana orang yang akan menjadi tetanggaku itu?" Pria itu terdiam kembali.

"Taeyong-ssi?"

"Ah, temanku masih berada diluar kota. Ia memintaku membereskan apartemennya. Mugkin besok atau dua hari lagi ia akan menempatinya." Youngho mengangguk, ia menatap paper bag yang ada ditangannya. "Pasti kalian berteman dekat." Taeyong mengangguk. "Ya. Kami berteman bahkan sejak kami masih memakai popok." Canda Taeyong sambil terkikik kecil.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku. Aku permisi." Taeyong membungkuk singkat. Baru dua langkah, Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya karena Youngho memanggil. "Terimakasih, Taeyong-ssi."

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

"Youngho"

Taeyong membeku. Ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku setelah mendengar nama itu. Tapi untungnya ia masih memiliki kesadaran yang penuh sehingga ia masih bisa mengontrol tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu semoga kita bisa bertemu lain waktu. Aku permisi, Youngho-ssi."

Youngho mengangguk dan memperhatikan Taeyong yang berjalan menjauh hingga ia memasuki lift. Youngho menatap paper bag yang ada ditangannya, mungkin Tteokbokki sebelum tidur tidaklah buruk.

.

* * *

.

Para pegawai yang semula sibuk berlalu-lalang refleks merapatkan diri untuk memberi salam hormat kepada sang atasan, Seo Youngho. Ya, Youngho merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan _Kondominium_ , Tuan Seo. Sebenarnya Tuan Seo mengutus Youngho untuk menggantikannya memegang kendali atas perusahaan di Chicago. Tapi karena suatu alasan, Youngho menolak dan memilih untuk memegang perusahaan di Seoul.

Youngho hanya tersenyum ketika para petinggi-petinggi perusahaannya menyapanya. Ia juga tidak ingin dikenal sebagai seorang bos yang dingin, meskipun kenyataannya memang begitu. Youngho memasuki ruang kerjanya yang nampak nyaman bagi orang awam. Dengan beberapa furniture mewah dan dekorasi ruangan yang sungguh membuat orang lain betah berlama-lama disini.

Tak ada lagi basa-basi bagi Youngho untuk beristirahat sejenak atau apapun karena setelah menduduki kursinya, Johnny langsung memeriksa beberapa laporan dari divisi keuangannya serta mengecek beberapa proposal dari perusahaan lain yang mengajukan kerjasama dengan perusahaannya. Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk melakukan itu semua sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

Youngho mendengus kesal. Ia sangat tak suka ketika kegiatannya terusik.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria pertengahan 20-an berambut blonde dengan pakaian kasualnya. Nakamoto Yuta namanya, sahabat Youngho sejak mereka SMA sekaligus orang _suruhan_ pria berkewarganegaraan Amerika itu. Youngho langsung meneggakkan tubuhnya ketika melihat sahabtanya datang. Tak biasanya Yuta datang menemuinya langsung seperti ini, biasanya Yuta hanya akan menghubunginya via telepon.

" _Hey man_?" Youngho mempersilahkan Yuta untuk duduk didepannya. Keduanya sama-sama diam membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Johnny menatap Yuta penasaran. "Yuta, ada ap-"

"Aku menemukannya, John." Youngho terkesiap mendengarnya. Tangannya kaku secara tiba-tiba dan ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Yuta mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Youngho yang langsung membuat jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

Itu _Dia._ Disebuah tempat yang sangat Youngho hapal.

 _Flashback_

 _Yuta melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mini market didekat apartemennya. Tangannya memnggenggam sebuah cup mie instan yang masih mengepulkan asap. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar dan perlu untuk membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya. "Johnny sialan, ia benar-benar tak memberiku waktu walau hanya untuk makan." Gerutu Yuta. Ia memilih untuk membeli mie instan dan memakannya selagi hangat di salah satu meja di teras mini market itu. Ia melirik jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, pantas saja jalanan masih terlihat padat._

 _Yuta baru saja akan menyeruput mie instannya, sebelum suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. "Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" Yuta mengalihkan seluruh atensinya ke suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Yuta mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya. Yuta hampir saja berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya ia terkejut luar biasa. Keinginananya untuk makan mie instan di mini market ternyata memberikannya keajaiban. Bukan hanya untuknya, tapi juga sahabatnya, Youngho._

 _Itu Dia, yang dicari-cari._

 _Yuta langsung mempersilahkan pria itu duduk dan buru-buru memperbaiki letak kacamata dan topinya, sebelum pria itu mengenalinya. Yuta sedikit menarik maskernya hingga dagu untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, walupun hampir seluruh wajahnya hampir tak terlihat._

 _"Maaf, boleh aku pinjam korekmu?" Suara lembut itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia melirik pria itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis. Yuta hanya mengangguk dan segera memberikan korek yang selalu ada disaku celananya kepada pria itu. Pria itu menggumamkan terimakasih dan segera membakar ujung dari gulungan tembakau itu hingga asapnya mengenai wajah Yuta._

 _Yuta hanya memperhatikan pria itu diam-diam, ia jadi lupa dengan tujuan awalnya kesini. Tapi ternyata pria itu cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia diperhatikan._

 _"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Ah, tidak." Yuta membuat suara agar terdengar sekasual mungkin. Pria itu berdiri dan mengembalikan korek yang ia pinjam dari Yuta._

 _"Terimakasih koreknya. Aku harus pergi."_

 _"Sama-sama, ehm.." Yuta memiringkan kepalanya seola-olah ia tak tahu nama pria didepannya ini. Tentu saja, pura-pura._

 _"Taeil. Moon Taeil."_

 _Gotcha!_

 _Setelahnya pria bernama Moon Taeil itu segera meninggalkan mini market itu. Yuta tak tinggal diam. Ketika pria itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya, Yuta segera menyusul dan melupakan mie instannya. Yuta hampir saja kehilangan karena pria bermarga Moon itu hilang didalam kerumunan penyebrang jalan. Tapi untungnya Yuta kembali menemukannya ketika Taeil sedang membeli jajanan pinggir jalan._

 _Yuta bersembunyi ditembok sebuah gang sembari menunggu Taeil. Yuta mengamati Taeil dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum karena orang yang paling dekat dengan sahabat SMA-nya iti tidak berubah sama sekali, bahkan senyumnya pun tak berubah. Yuta tersentak dan teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah Taeil. Satu foto, dua foto, tiga foto._

 _Saat akan mengambil foto keempat, Taeil pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Yuta kembali membuntuti Taeil dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Yuta sedikit kewalahan karena pria ini sangat cepat jalannya dan membuat Yuta harus sedikit berlari._

 _Taeil menuntunya ke sebuah tempat yang sungguh - sungguh ia kenal._

 _Apartement Youngho._

 _Yuta terus mengikuti Taeil. Ia bahkan menggunakan tangga darurat karena Taeil menggunakan lift. Entah kenapa feeling-nya sangat kuat kali ini. Perasaannya menuntunnya pergi ke lantai 6 apartement mewah itu. Nafasnya tersengal karena berlari menuju lantai 6. Yuta membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga darurat dengan lantai 6. Ia hanya mengintip lewat celah pintu yang sengaja ia buka sedikit, ia bahkan tak peduli kalau ada CCTV disana._

 _Ia sudah mempersiapkan kamera ponselnya sedari tadi, hingga akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun muncul. Itu Dia. Yuta mengambil foto Taeil sebanyak-banyaknya, mulai dari pria itu keluar dari lift hingga memasuki apartemennya. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Yuta tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa orang yang selama lima tahun ini dicari-cari oleh sahabatnya ternyata sedekat ini ?_

 _Untuk meyakinkan hatinya, setelah pria itu masuk ke apartemennya. Yuta keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan mendekati apartemen itu dan membaca nomor yang tertera di pintu yang beberapa menit yang lalu itu tertutup._

 _0915._

 _Setelahnya Yuta segera pergi dari tempat itu._

 _Terkadang, dunia memang seperti ini._

 _End of Flashback_

Youngho berlari seperti orang kerasukan. Ia tak perduli berapa orang yang sudah ditabraknya, ia hanya berpikir ia harus cepat seolah-olah jika ia tidak cepat ia akan kembali kehilangan. Youngho sampai dilantai 6 apartemennya, tapi ia kesini bukan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi untuk menemui seseorang yang akan ia ajak _kembali_.

Ia berdiri didepan pintu apartemen 0915, tangannya bahkan tak mampu untuk menekan bel. Tapi karena dorongan rindu yang kuat, ia melakukannya. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Hingga kedua belas kalinya tetap tak ada balasan. Youngho hampir putus asa dan sebelum ia kehilangan harapannya, Youngho memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya karena ia tak yakin bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan fikiran sekalut ini.

Youngho berjalan ke apartemennya ketika ia mendengar suara lift yang terbuka. Ketika ia sedang memasukkan password nya, ia mendengar suara plastik yang jatuh. Youngho menoleh dan tatapan tajamnya bertemu dengan tatapan sendu diujung lorong sana. Dunia terasa berhenti bagi keduanya. Terlebih bagi Youngho. Dorongan rindunya semakin medesak hingga membuatnya sesak. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh pria yang masih berdiri diujung lorong sana, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa.

Beberapa menit mereka salig diam, akhirnya Youngho memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati pria itu yang masih bergeming. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Sementara pria itu yang adalah Taeil tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengannya disini.

"Hei, belanjaanmu berserakan dimana-mana." Taeil tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera berjongkok untuk membereskan belanjaannya yang berserakan dimana-mana, dibantu oleh Youngho. Taeil bahkan langsung menarik tangannya ketika tangannya dan tangan Youngho bersentuhan. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Taeil mengambil kantong belanjaannya dari tanagan Youngho dan segera berlalu. Youngho hanya memperhatikan Taeil sampai pria mungil itu memasuki apartemennya.

Youngho menatap pintu aboni yang baru saja tertutup rapat. Beribu pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya, perasaannya berkecamuk.

.

* * *

.

Malam menjelang, Youngho duduk di sofa-nya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela apartemennya. Ia bahkan tak mengganti pakaiannya. Ponselnya berbunyi sejak tadi dan terus ia abaikan. Youngho mulai jengah ketika panggilan itu terus menerus datang, ia melirik ponselnya yang ada disampingnya.

Jay.

Setelah mempertimbangkan selama beberapa detik, Youngho mengangankat panggilan Jaehyun.

"Hey _Jay_."

" _Hyung."_ Suara maskulin Jaehyun terdengar dari sebrang telepon. Youngho menunggu Jaehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi Jaehyun malah diam.

"Aku tahu. Pasti Yuta sudah memberitahumu."

" _Hyung, kau tahu ? Aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu. Aku tahu pasti sulit meskipun dia sudah didepan matamu."_ Youngho terdiam mendengar itu. Memang, memang sulit. Bahkan lebih sulit untuk berbicara dengannya daripada mencarinya.

"Aku... harus bagaimana, Jay.?" Tanya Youngho dengan nada putus asa.

" _Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya_ ?" Tanya Jaehyun disebrang telepon.

"Ya."

" _Apa reaksinya, ehm- maksudku bagaimana sikapnya ketika bertemu denganmu_?"

Youngho menceritakan semuanya kepada Jaehyun. Mulai dari Yuta yang datang ke kantornya hingga membantu Taeil membereskan belanjaannya yang terjatuh dan Taeil yang pergi saja tanpa menatapnya.

" _Kupikir kau jangan menemuinya dulu, Hyung. Beri dia waktu, bisa jadi ia masih shock._ " Youngho terdiam. Ia juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi ia takut akan kehilangan lagi.

"Aku tahu tap-"

" _Hyung, percaya padaku. Kau hanya akan mengacaukan segalanya jika kau memaksa_." Youngho mendengus mendengar itu. Jaehyun benar-benar mengenal dirinya luar-dalam.

"Kau itu memang benar-benar Jung Jaehyun." Youngho kembali mengenang masa lalunya di Chicago ketika ia masih bekerja sebagai 'Calon Penerus' di perusahaan ayahnya.

Ketika itu, Taeil sudah dua bulan pergi meninggalkannya ditambah perusahaannya terancam bangkrut karena hutang perusahaan yang menggunung membuatnya tertekan. Ketika ia melakukan pertemuan dengan petinggi-petinggi perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya, mereka tidak menerima presentasi dari Youngho dan tetap ingin memutuskan kerjasama mereka. Youngho yang kalap sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya dan menghajar salah satu dari mereka yang hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Para petinggi itu bingung ketika Youngho menangis keras dihadapan mereka, untungnya saat itu Tuan Seo datang dan membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuat anaknya.

Youngho tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Jaehyun memanggilnya dari sebrang telepon.

"Ah ya?" Jawab Yungho ketika Jaehyun memanggilnya lagi.

" _Ah.. Kupikir kau tidur_." Youngho menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' mendengar itu.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung. Mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya makan siang besok_."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Ada jeda cukup lama setelah iitu sebelum Jaehyun mengintrupsi.

" _Baiklah, Hyung. Aku akan tutup teleponnya_."

"Baiklah. Salam untuk anak dan istrimu." Youngho terkikik ketika mendengar Jaehyun berdecak.

" _Hyuuuung, kau membuatku merindukan mereka_."

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Amerika setelah ini ?"

" _Tidak untuk saat ini karena aku mulai berpikir untuk membuka cabang caffe ku disini_."

"Okey, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika kau butuh bantuan."

" _Baiklah, terimakasih. Kau juga, jika kau butuh bantuan jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku. Karena sepertinya aku akan lama berada disini._ " Youngho mengangguk dan tersenyum, meskipun ia tahu Jaehyun tak akan melihatnya.

"Aku akan tutup teleponnya."

" _Okey._ "

Setelah itu Youngho benar-benar menutup teleponnya. Ia melempar smartphone nya ke samping tubuhnya dan sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan dan menarik nafas panjang. Youngho melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mandi dan mengistirahatkan tuubuhnya sebelum memulai hari yang lebih baik, mungkin.

.

* * *

.

Taeil merupakan orang yang mencintai keteraturan. Ia sudah mengatur apa saja yang akan ia lakukan hari ini dan harus melakukannya tepat waktu. Seperti kali ini, alarmnya berbunyi tepat jam 5 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi menurut orang lain, tapi tidak untuk Taeil. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keteraturannya ditambah ia akan menjalani banyak kegiatan hari ini. Ia membuka matanya dan sedikit memicing ketika retinanya bertemu dengan cahaya lampu kamar yang lupa ia matikan semalam.

Bicara tentang semalam ia masih tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia tinggalkan 5 tahun yang lalu, seseorang yang membuat Taeil kembali mengenal cinta dan seseorang yang juga membuat Taeil kembali tak percaya cinta. Sejak bertemu dengan Youngho semalam, Taeil mengunci dirinya dikamar hingga ia ketiduran. Ia tak perduli dengan belanjaannya yang belum ia masukkan ke lemari pendingin.

Menghela nafas lelah, Taeil segera bangkit untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke tempatnya bekerja. Taeil adalah seorang guru vokal di Seoul of Performing Art High School sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun terbilang masih baru ia sudah dipercaya untuk menjadi wali kelas dan bahkan menjadi _Choirmaster_ untuk grup paduan suara sekolahnya. Itulah kenapa ia selalu sibuk.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapih, Taeil membuat sarapan seadanya. Roti dan selai kacang cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya kenyang hingga siang. Ia memakan sarapannya dengan pelan seperti tidak berselera. Hari ini grup paduan suara bimbingannya akan mengikuti kontes paduan suara tingkat nasional ditambah kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu dengan Youngho lagi hari ini. Taeil masih tak siap bertemu dengannya lagi dan berharap ia tak melihat Youngho tapi faktanya, pria yang dihindarinya justru menjadi tetangganya sekarang.

Taeil membereskan meja makannya dan membawa alat makan yang digunakannya ke westafel. Setelah membersihkan alat makannya, ia bercermin dan sedikit merapihkan bajunya. Taeil mengambil smartphone dan tas nya untuk segera pergi ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Ketika hendak menggapai gagang pintu, Taeil mendadak gugup. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas panjang dan berdoa dalam hati untuk kelancaran harinya dan grup bimbingannya, dan juga berdoa agar tak bertemu dengan Youngho.

Taeil membuka pintunya dan betapa terkejutnya Taeil ketika orang yang ada didalam doanya berdiri dihadapannya, tersenyum canggung seperti orang yang ketahuan mencuri. Sangking terkejutnya, Taeil sampai tak sadar ia menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kencang.

"H-hei." Sapa orang itu yang tak lain adalah Youngho. Taeil berusaha menghindari tatapan Youngho dengan menatap kearah lain.

"Apa kau sibuk ?" Tanya Youngho sambil berusaha menatap mata Taeil. Tapi Taeil terus menghindar. Taeil hendak pergi tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Youngho. Ia mendorong Taeil hingga punggung pria itu membentur pintu apartemnnya dengan kencang.

"Akh!" Taeil berteriak ketika merasakan punggungnya panas. Taeil memberontak, tapi kekuatan Youngho yang saat ini mencekal kedua lengannya jauh lebih besar darinya. Ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata tajam Youngho, ia terdiam. Tatapan Youngho kepadanya membuatnya berhenti memberontak, entah kenapa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Belum sempat Taeil menjawab, Youngho sudah menariknya kearah lift. Di lift mereka sama-sama diam. Youngho masih menggenggam tangan Taeil membuat pria mungil itu tak nyaman. Youngho sebenarnya tahu, tapi ia enggan untuk melepaskan genggamannya seolah-olah Taeil akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi jika ia melepaskan genggamannnya.

Ketika sampai di basement. Taeil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Youngho juga menghentika langkahnya. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Kata Taeil datar.

" Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

Taeil kembali memberontak tapi kekuatan Youngho masih jauh lebih besar dibanding dirinya. "Kau akan terlambat menghadiri acara grup paduan suaramu jika kau bersikeras untuk naik bus." Taeil diam. Ia menatap Youngho tak percaya. Darimana ia tahu semua itu ? Sementara Youngho hanya menyeringai kearahnya, membuat Taeil sebal.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku mengantarmu." Taeil diam saja ketika Youngho menariknya ke salah satu mobil mewah keluaran terbaru di basement itu. Taeil meringis, membayangkan reaksi teman-teman dan muridnya ketika ia datang ke sekolah dengan mobil mewah dan diantar oleh si CEO muda itu. Meskipun dulu ia sering diantar-jemput oleh Youngho dengan mobil mewah, tapi kan semua itu dulu. Mungkin ia tak akan jadi bahan perbincangan beberapa tahun yang lalu, berbeda dengan sekarang. Ia memiliki teman-teman guru yang sangat gosip, bahkan murid-muridnya pun sama. Taeil sangat malas jika dirinya jadi bahan perbincangan.

Selama diperjalanan tak ada yang bersuara. Taeil masih memikirkan dari mana Youngho tahu tempatnya bekerja dan kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Sementara Youngho, ia sedang mencari topik untuk menghilangkan kesunyian di mobilnya. Akhirnya setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya yang membuatnya jadi tak fokus menyetir, Youngho memilih untuk menyetel musik. Setidaknya itu membantu agar suasana terlihat hidup.

"Turunkan aku didepan." Taeil membuka suara sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai roti yang berjarak tak jauh dari mereka. Youngho menautkan alisnya. Kenapa Taeil meminta untuk diturunkan disana padahal sekolah tempatnya mengajar masih jauh. "Tidak."

"Turunkan aku disana atau-"

"Atau kau makan siang denganku ?" Taeil berdecak sambil menatap Youngho sebal. Youngho hanya menurun-naikkan alisnya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Taeil.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke halaman sekolah." Kata Youngho tanpa menatap Taeil. "Apa? Kenapa kau begitu memaksa?"

' _Karena aku merindukanmu dan ingin berlama-lama denganmu.'_ Tentu saja Youngho hanya berani mengucapkannya dalam hati. Nyatanya Youngho hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban. Taeil membuang muka, mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela. Sepertinya harinya akan berat setelah ini.

Setelah memikirkannya, Taeil menatap Youngho yang masih fokus menyetir. Ia jadi sedikit ragu tapi ini untuk kebaikan dirinya juga. Ia tak mau jadi bahan olok-olokan teman dan murid-muridnya. "Baiklah." Taeil mengucapkannya dengna pelan membuat Youngho menoleh sebentar.

"Apa?"

"Itu.."

"Itu apa ?" Youngho jadi gemas sendiri dengan tingkah _kekasihnya_ ini. Sementara Taeil malah kesal dibuatnya. "Aku mau makan siang denganmu." Cicit Taeil. Youngho menatap Taeil tak percaya, ia bahkan sampai menghentikan mobilnya.

"Apa?"

"Ck! Kau tuli ya ? Aku bilang aku mau makan siang denganmu!" Teriak Taeil. Youngho menatap Taeil tak percaya. Taeil jadi risih dengan tatapan Youngho yang seperti itu. "Tapi jangan turunkan aku dihalaman sekolah."

"Pphh-" Youngho menahan tawanya membuat Taeil ingin sekali memukul kepala Youngho seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu. "Jadi kau menerima ajakanku karena kau tak ingin akau menurunkanmu dihalaman sekolah ?" Taeil mengangguk.

"Hah~ Kupikir karena kau merindukan ku." Youngho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda, sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud apa-apa untuk berkata seperti itu tapi dampaknya sangat besar untuk Taeil. Taeil terkejut mendengar itu, ia masih tak siap untuk membahas ini dengan Youngho. Mereka sampai di sekolah tempat Taeil mengajar. Youngho menghentikan mobilnya 20 meter didepan gerbang sekolah.

Taeil segera melepaskan seatbeltnya, ketika hendak kelar dari mobil. Ia merasakan lengannya ditarik dan Taeil tiba-tiba sudah ada dipelukkan pria itu. Tubuh Taeil menegang, ia ingin menolak tapi justru hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya memilih untuk merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Taeil tak ingin munafik, ia sangat merindukan pria ini. Taeil menghirup aroma yang sudah sangat lama tak menyapa indra penciumannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Youngho. Taeil bisa merasakan Youngho mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Taeil dan tangan besar Youngho mengusap punggungnya pelan.

" _J-Johnny..."_ Taeil yang kesadarannya masih 100 persen mencengkram pundak Youngho pelan ketika nafas Youngho menyapa lehernya. Tidak, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk terjebak dalam posisi yang intim seperti ini apalagi dengan seorang pria yang sangat ingin kalian lupakan. Taeil segera melepaskan pelukan Youngho. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata Youngho untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun.

"Temui aku di Viva Polo"

Setelah itu, Taeil segera keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru. Meninggalkan Youngho yang menatapnya dengan sejuta perih.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hello this is my 1st JohnIl fanfic. Gue tau ini couple bener-bener crack banget di NCT, tapi gue suka. Dan gue pengen bgt nyebarin virus JohnIl ke semuanya, ehehe. Don't forget to review karena review kalian itu penting bgt untuk membangun mood gue melanjutkan fic ini.

Dan mhon maaf karena ini masih agak gak jelas ehe..

\- J


End file.
